Pain Poem
by bxjkv
Summary: "Aku tak pernah mengetahui bahwa menghapus kenangan kita ternyata memang sebegitu sulit, Jungkook-ah" - Kim Taehyung. ["sequel" dari Wish Upon A Star]


_Bisa dibilang ini adalah hanya **sepercik** sequel dari ff aku yang 'Wish Upon A Star'. Kalau boleh menyarankan, baca dulu yang 'Wish Upon A Star' (Iya promosi terselubung, hehe) Tapi kalau langsung baca disini juga bukan masalah. Karna yha... langsung dibaca aja ya. Semoga menikmati, hehe._

 _._

 _._

Pain Poem

Kim Taehyung

.

.

.

Memandangimu terasa begitu asing entah mengapa. Hari - hari yang cerah, cuitan burung di pagi hari, angin yang terasa sejuk menerpaku, tak lagi membuatku terhibur.

Kau. Dan aku. Kita berdua, entah bagaimana, bisa menjadi dua sosok yang begitu berbeda. Seolah tak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Seolah tak ada sejarah yang pernah tertulis diantara cerita hidup kita. Ini.. sulit. Begitu sulit untukku.

 _Terlalu sulit untukku._

Terasa begitu sukar bagiku kini untuk memahami apa itu kebahagiaan. Karena kau adalah bahagiaku.

Segala hal, entah kecil maupun besar, yang mana mengukir betapa _pernah_ indahnya kita berdua. Kini nampak begitu menyakitkan untukku. Bahkan nampak tak berarti lagi kini. Walau pada nyatanya, kehadiranmu begitu penting untukku.

Kau yang paham betul bagaimana sukarnya aku untuk menjadi pribadi yang lembut dan bisa mendamba orang lain seindah dirimu. Semudah dirimu yang tak pernah meragu untuk menyatakan betapa besarnya cintamu kepadaku _dulu_ di depan semua orang. Kau terlalu berbangga diri memiliki aku yang bukan apa - apa ini.

Kini, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah terdiam. Lalu menulis besar - besar dengan pensil serta kertas imajinerku betapa aku mencintaimu. Yang dimana akan terhapus begitu saja kala kusadari bahwa kau tak lagi disisiku. Tak lagi memandangiku tiap pagi. Tak berada disini untuk mendambaku. Bodohnya aku merindukan itu.

Hanya itu yang kulakukan kini. Hingga aku kehabisan kata - kata untuk meneriakkan kepada dunia imajinasiku bahwa aku masih bisa memilikimu. Bahwa kau masih akan kembali padaku.

Walau segala macam luka telah kuberikan padamu.

Aku sudah mencoba, bahkan kaupun tahu seberapa keras aku mencoba. Untuk kembali mengejarmu. Untuk kembali menggenggammu. Kau tahu itu.

Tapi semakin dekat aku padamu, kau semakin berlari menjauh. Semakin aku berusaha menyamakan lari kita. Kau mencari segala macam cara untuk _membuangku_.

Walau pada kenyatannnya, _I am the one who disapoint you in the first place_.

Hati kecilku menyadari bahwa aku memang pantas kau perlakukan seperti ini. Kau pantas bahagia, _sayang_.

Tapi aku kembali ingin menjadi alasanmu bahagia.

Seringkali aku memutar kembali kisah dimana pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Betapa indah dan lugunya aku dan segala usahaku untuk memulai _semuanya_ denganmu.

Aku melakukan segala hal agar bisa memiliki awal kisah yang mengagumkan di mata semua orang.

Tapi bodohnya aku sendiri yang mengakhirinya dengan aku dan segala keegoisanku.

 _Our special start ended with a normal end_.

Kisah kita terbengkalai dengan akhir yang begitu _brengsek_ karenaku.

" _It's hard to have an ordinary love. We laughed together. We hugged"_

Tentu saja segala hal yang biasa - biasa saja akan terasa sulit apabila bersamamu. Tawa akan menjadi hal yang luar biasa apabila itu tawamu. Pun pelukanmu.

Dan aku dengan mudahnya membuang semua hal itu.

Apabila kukatakan bahwa aku _hanya_ sempat kehilangan arah, akankah kau memaafkanku?

Malam - malam terlewati dengan aku yang mencoba _membencimu_ sebagaimana kamu yang telah begitu membenciku dengan segenap hatimu. Aku mencoba membenci segala kenangan dan kisah kita yang telah berakhir.

Tapi selalu berakhir dengan aku yang membenci diriku sendiri.

Berapa banyak tangis dan malam yang harus kuhabiskan agar aku bisa membencimu dan semua kisah kita yang telah berakhir sama besarnya dengan kau yang sudah melupakanku disini?

Tapi aku tahu. Kisah ini telah berakhir. Berakhir. Aku harus merelakanmu. Harus benar - benar membiarkanmu bahagia tanpaku. Walaupun itu meyakitiku. Walaupun jiwaku menangis meraung mengharapkanmu dan segala cintamu yang pernah ada untukku.

Dan mungkin, setelah ribuan puisi yang kuukir semenjak aku menyesalimu. Ini akan menjadi yang terakhir, _Jeon Jungkook._

.

.

 _Aku, masih, dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Sebagaimana kau sudah berupaya untuk membenciku dan akhirnya melupakanku._

 _Dan disinilah kisahmu dan aku berakhir._

 _Tak lagi ada cerita tentang Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook._

 _Tak ada lagi._

Tamat.

Maaf ya kalau nda puas hehehee. Ini kaya gaada ceritanya gitu huhu. Beribu maaf buat yang abis baca kata Tamat langsung ngedumel,

 _cerita apaan coba._

 _ini mah bukan cerita._

Sedikit banyak paham kok sama yang berpikiran begitu huhuhu. Karena memang niatannya mendadak bikin ini. Begitu keputar lagu PainPoemnya Kim Bum Soo, jadi ingin menulis walau jatuhnya kayak cuma curcolannya taetae hehehe.

makasih yang suda mampir baca dan maaf karna ini bukan ff seperti yang terbayangkan (?) hehehehe :')


End file.
